KQ4 timeline
Timeline based off of references to periods of time between events, given only in the official games, official books, official manuals, and official strategy guides. GC standing for Graham's Coronation. This dating system was chosen to represent the official timeline due to a couple of sources that based the amount of time that passed off anniversary of when King Graham became king. KQ2, KQ4, and KQ6 manuals/hintguides make reference to such anniversaries. GC and BGC are unofficial designations for the dates starting with KQ1, and references to events before KQ1. BPB stands for Before Princeless Bride, and designates different calender used in Eldritch do to time flowing at a different rate than in the world of Daventry. It should also be noted that these are mainly approximate dates, since there is no way to know specific years or the months that events took place in. There are only references to how much time passes between each event, and a few references to which season the event took place during. Tombstones in KQ4 give specific years and dates as well. However, according to the King's Quest Companion these are said to be graves from the Other World (Earth), and therefore do not correspond to dates within the world of Daventry itself (at least from King's Quest Companion perspective). . Inconsistant sources A source may not always be consistent with other official sources. For the case of this timeline, only the dates that are the most consistent have been used in the timeline. Contradictory material is discussed briefly in the notes. Examples: *The introductory story in KQ2 manual originally implied that events of KQ2 took place one year after KQ1 (from the moment he saw Edward in the mirror), according to the KQ4 manual he saw Valanice in the magic mirror and left on the adventure three years after KQ1, the KQV Hintbook placed the events of KQ2 several years after KQ1 (implying it was more than three years). *In the "About KQV" found inside KQV menus, states, "Twenty years have passed and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella..." in regards to the events of KQ3. The date cannot be taken literally since Alexander and Rosella were seventeen and nearing their eighteenth birthdays "in a few weeks" in KQ3/KQ4 era which occured about a year before (KQ5 manual). *According to the KQV hintbook states that the twins were born 1 year after events of KQ2. However, according to KQ4 manual, the royal twins were born two years after KQ2, which is supported by age of twins given in later sources in relation to dates given in those sources (KQ6 Hintbook, King's Quest Companion, KQ7, etc). *The KQV hintbook states that he was kidnapped exactly six months after his birth. However this creates problems with other known details in relation to other sources; Alexander's was a few weeks from his eighteenth birthday, the story took place during late summer, and that See No Weevil places the twins birthdays in early autumn. If Alexander was born during early Autumnn, as per See No Weevil and supported by KQ3, and kidnapped from the shores of Lake Maylie during the summer (according to King's Quest Companion), then it would imply that Alexander could have been kidnapped up to nine months after his birth. King's Quest Hintbook's six month date (from autumn birthdate) would place his kidnapping during late winter, early spring. *The KQV Hintbook also places the events of KQ1 during spring, but it is unclear what affects, if any, that would have on the timeline. *The exact timeframe for King's Quest: The Floating Castle is unclear.There are few locations that it could fit in relationship to details given within the book. The last major event mentioned early in the book is Alexander's escape from Manannan (and it is implied that he is at least eighteen). It also mentions that Alexander met the wizard Morowyn nine months before events of the book, he also appears to show no signs of depression (implying he has not yet met Cassima), the epilogue takes place in the following summer. This would mean that details given would place most of the book between KQ4 and KQV. The epilogue would most likely have to take place after KQV. *No date is given for when KQ8 takes place. Depending on the intro or ending cutscene Graham is shown to look slightly older than his appearance in KQ5/6 or decades older. Note that the The Silver Lining, KQ2, and other fan timelines are inconsistent with the dates given in the official sources. Daventry Time *Unknown Dates **Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia. **The Old Wood grows in Serenia. **The fairies move into the Old Wood. *C. 10,000 BGC :A major event causes the fairies of the Old Wood to grieve. They would not grieve again for another 10,000 years. *C. 2,000+ BGC :The founding date of the kingdom of Daventry. It was founded long after the creation of the Old Wood. It has shared a number of good and bad kings over the thousands of years of its existence.King's Quest 4 Manual, 2 *C. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. *C. 997 BGC :The priestesses from ancient Aegypt withdrew to world of Daventry and built the crypt for a mummy in Tamir. *C. 880 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates the Wandering Weevils. *792 BGC :The Wandering Weevils involved in the destruction of Sideria. *500 BGC :Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils ate all the plantlife in the Vale of Obscurity forcing the Ice Fairies to move to coast of the Sea of Barnacles. :During this century, Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *C. 400 BGC :Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain. *C. 394 BGC :An earlier Castle of the Crown was built. It was a large and drafty castle and served as the seat of the royal family for over 300 years. *C. 220 BGC :The nobles of Daventry obtained the Magic Mirror between 400 BGC and 220 BGC. It foretells the future and shows what goes on in distant lands. *120 BGC :The Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. *C. 94 BGC :King Aliphid builds the current Castle of the Crown to replace the old drafty one, to have a healthier home for his wife Queen Astar. *C. 77 BGC The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Death Bogs of Tamir. *C. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. *58 BGC :Master Rokaill is born in Daventry. *20 BGC :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. *19 BGC :The future King Graham is born in Daventry to the family of Sir Hereward. *C. 8 BGC :The evil wizard Karn Megiddo begins work on his great spell. *0 GC :The nineteen year old Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. *1 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. *2 GC :King Graham continues to look for a queen, but doesn't have any luck. :Hesthia, Rosella's childhood friend is born Daventry. *3 GC :William, son of Oswold is born in Daventry :Graham sees the image of Valanice in the Magic Mirror, not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne. He travelled to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha and marry her. *5 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *6 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. Manannan appeared and cast a spell on the group, and kidnaped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *7 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *10 GC Abdul Alhazred travels to the Land of the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier. *11 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their sixth birthday. :Around this time, Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell. *12 GC Rosella and Alexander-Gwydion have their seventh birthday. *13 GC :William, Son of Osvold, has his tenth birthday. :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their eighth birthday. *18 GC :Benjamin was born to Hesthia during the spring. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their thirteenth birthday. *19 GC :Betony was born to Hesthia. *20 GC :Nearing her fifteenth birthday, Rosella, decides that she wants to run the kingdom while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a sworm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, before her parents get home. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their fifteenth birthday. *22 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. :This is the last year Gwydion works for Manannan. *23 GC :As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape. During the summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a long voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on fourty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :Around this time, Alexander met the wizard Morowyn in Daventry, and learned about the spell the wizard had cast upon himself to stay alive. :Cassima is kidnapped by Mordack a friend of the Vizier Alhazred, and taken to his island, in hopes she will decide to wed him. *24 GC :Alexander returns from journeying abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. He had visited Morowyn 9 months before. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. :Alexander visits Morowyn, Cyril, and Princess Lydia. :Alexander and Rosella have their nineteenth birthday. *25 GC :Daventry celebrates the 25 year anniversary of fourty four year old Graham's reign. :Soon after Alexander heads to Green Isles to rescue Cassima. He saved her and his family were at his wedding. Alexander was 19. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. :Alexander and Cassima begin traveling from the Green Isles by ship to visit the Royal Family of Daventry, when not utilizing the powers of the Shamir Shamazel. *Between 31-51 GC (Date Unknown) :The events of Mask of Eternity occur. ..."Graham is now old."-Mark Seibert. Going by the cutscenes Graham appears to be in his 50-70s. *524 GC The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Eldritch Time *Date Unknown :The Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground have been keepers of the volcano for one hundred generations. *130 BPB :Two children die in Etheria becoming Ghoul Kids. *0 BPB :Rosella and Valanice save Eldritch and Etheria from destruction and defeat Malicia. Other World Time *1499-1598 The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 The life of Lord Coningsby. *1575-1629 The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. *1980-1998 Peter Spear, Roberta Williams, and others receive dreams and messages from the world of Daventry. The King's Quest series of computer and video games are based on these messages and dreams. In time the great dreamer, Roberta Williams begins to affect the reality of Daventry causing changes in the world. Refrences Category:Timelines Category:Official King's Quest Timeline